


Under The Weather

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-12
Updated: 2002-02-12
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Abbey Bartlet is sick.





	1. Under The Weather

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Spoiler: Abbey gets sick

Notes: Thanks to Dallas, Chelle, and especially Rhiannon for help with this. Currently this is a work in progress, but that won't last for long. Anyway, this being posted to celebrate the new Jed Abbey egroups list. hehe.

Disclaimers: A girl can dream......can't she?

"It's time to wake up." Jed gently shook his sleeping wife. "Come on, up!"

"What time is it?" Abbey mumbled still have asleep.

"6:30 a.m. Wake up. You said you wanted to be up at this time."

"Just ten more minutes." Abbey pleaded as she turned around to her right side and tried to go back asleep.

Jed moved around to her right side and sat down on the bed. He carefully pushed her over on her back and gave her a kiss. "Up!"

"All right, I'll get up." Abbey did as she said, but as she climbed out of the bed, she stumbled, right into Jed's arms.

"Whoa, you alright?"

"I am now." Abbey said as Jed moved in to kiss her.

"UH OH!" Abbey screamed as she ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"Gee. I love you too, Abbey." Jed made his way to the bathroom door, where Abbey had yet to get up off the ground. "You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, go on. You'll be late for work." Abbey threw up again.

"Are you sure? I could go in late, or not at all."

"Go. I'll be fine." She said as she threw up again.

********************

"Mrs. Landingham, what's my schedule like for the rest of the day?" Jed asked as he entered his office.

"Here's a copy, sir." She followed closely on his heels and handed a piece of paper to him.

After glancing at it for a minute, "Can you see about canceling as many things as possible? Especially my lunch meeting?"

"Now, Mr. President, what have I told you about canceling things at the last minute?"

"The first thing doesn't start for another fifteen minutes, so it's really not last minute. Anyway, my wife is sick and I'd like to, you know, doctor her."

"I'm sorry to hear the First Lady is feeling ill. I'll see what I can do to your schedule."

"That's all I ask, Mrs. Landingham." Jed said as his secretary left his office.

Having a few minutes before his staff meeting started, he decided to call Abbey. "How you feeling?"

"Not very good. I'm really tired, and my back hurts."

"You don't sound very good. Listen, I'm gonna try to get off work early, so I can take care of you."

"No, don't. I'll be fine. Don't fuss over me. I love yo…" Abbey quickly hung the phone up and took off for the bathroom yet again.

Hearing the dial tone Jed hung the phone up as well, which ended up being perfect timing, cause the first of his senior staff started to file into his office for the morning meeting.

********************

Mrs. Landingham did the best she could to reschedule the President's schedule for the day, but didn't have that much success. She did manage to cancel his lunch meeting, and was able to end his day at 3:30 p.m. But that wasn't good enough for him. He appreciated what she was able to do, but he really wanted the day off. He knew if it were him that was sick, she would have her entire day canceled, no matter what. And she would spend the entire day with him, taking his temperature, among other things. He wanted to do the same, but being President is a lot different than being the First Lady. Something Abbey didn't understand while being sick.

Abbey laid in her bed as she had her many visitors fussing over her. First it was Zoey, who ditched her class to check on her mother. Then it was Lilli Mays, who wanted to look in on her boss, just to see if there was anything she could do. The third visitor was Charlie. Charlie had been sent by the President to check up on her. He was trapped in another meeting and wasn't able to get out of it. Just before he had left for the meeting, he had talked with Abbey. She didn't sound too good on the phone, which is why he sent Charlie.

Charlie reported back to the President as ordered and generally tried to keep the news as positive as he could. He knew he shouldn't tell his boss about what they talked about. If he did, it'd just upset him. The First Lady complained about how everyone had been to visit her, except him. She thought he knew that when she waved him off in the morning that she wasn't really serious. She wanted her husband with him, taking care of her. That's what she would do if it were him that was sick.

Jed knew that Charlie was holding something back from him. And he knew it wasn't good news. The only problem was getting it out of him. After a few minutes of grilling him, Jed just gave up. He figured that in a little less than an hour, he'd be up in the residence on his lunch break, and he can find out first hand what Abbey is up to. And that was going to have to be good enough for him. Just one more meeting to get through, and he'd be up there with her.

The hour came and went, and Jed was on his way to the residence. Entering his bedroom, he stopped at the doorway. "She's sleeping!" Jed quietly proclaimed. "Oh well, it's probably for the best. She needs her rest." He slowly moved towards the bed, sure to not wake her up. He then climbed into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. Kissing the back of her head, he rested his own head on the very end of her pillow, and closed his eyes.

A little less than an hour later, Jed awoke at the sound of the telephone. "Yeah, what is it?"

"It's Charlie, sir. You told me to call five minutes before you need to be back here."

"Okay, thanks Charlie." Jed hung the phone up and then moved back into his previous position, holding his wife.

Abbey had begun to stir when the phone rang, and when Jed put his arms back around her, she woke up. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I canceled my lunch meeting. I had the feeling there was something you wanted to talk about. But I have to go back to work now."

"Oh!" Abbey said as she moved out of her husband's arms and laid flat on her back.

"What's wrong?"

"After all these years, you should know that when I say one thing, I mean another."

"You're talking about this morning, when you told me to go to work?"

"Yeah."

"But…you said…."

"Yeah…and you listened."

"I'm sorry. I tried to cancel my workday, but Mrs. Landingham said there was actually important stuff today. I have been here for an hour now, though. And I'll be back early."

"How early?" Abbey asked as she once again took off for the bathroom.

Jed stayed back this time, and just waited until she emerged from the bathroom. "Here, lay down." Jed got up and walked his wife back to the bed. "Maybe I should call Mrs. Landingham and tell her…"

"No, you said this stuff was important."

"Are you doing that thing again? Where you say one thing, and you want another?"

"Yeah."

Looking at the clock, Jed kissed his wife on the forehead, "Dang, you're burning up. Maybe I should take your temperature?"

"Go!" Abbey attempted to smile.

********************

  

  


	2. Under The Weather 2

Notes: This is totally not what I was planning on doing with this story, cause I had no plans. So thanks to Rhiannon for her input and help.

"Are you feeling any better?" Jed asked as his wife answered the phone.

"No, if anything, I'm feeling worse."

"How so?"

"I feel bloated, and every time I try to eat something, I only take a few bites and I'm full. And I'm still tired and my back is hurting even worse now. Oh, and I keep throwing up."

"I'm gonna come back now, I'm gonna take care of you."

"Are you sure you can get away?"

"I'm the President, I can do whatever I want. And when that doesn't work, I'll sneak out when Mrs. Landingham isn't looking."

Abbey tried to laugh, but it hurt her, "Ouch, it hurts to laugh."

"I'm coming right now. I love you."

"I love you too." They both hung up.

"Mrs. Landingham!" Jed cried out, as his elderly secretary entered his office. "I'm leaving now, I don't care what time it is. Have whatever appointments rerouted to Leo or Josh or someone."

"How is Mrs. Bartlet?"

"She doesn't sound too good, that's why I'm gonna go check up on her. Oh, and I may not be in tomorrow. It all depends on how she is doing."

"Send her my regards, would you sir?"

"Of course. I'm out of here." Jed said as he left.

********************

"Hey sexy!" Jed entered the presidential bedroom.

Abbey looked over at him and weakly said, "Yeah, right. I'm too sick to be sexy."

"You're always sexy. You feeling any better?" Jed sat down on her side of the bed.

"No, not really."

"Where's your bag? I'm gonna take your temperature." Jed said as he felt her forehead. "You're burning up even worse now."

"I didn't think that was possible." Abbey said as she pointed to the closet, "It's in there. On the floor."

Jed followed her finger and found the bag. Returning to the bed, this time he climbed in on his side and laid down, facing his wife. Pulling the thermometer out and putting a cover on it, he said, "Open up." Abbey refused at first. "I can always do this the recreational way if you prefer." With that, Abbey opened up and Jed slid the thermometer in her mouth. After it beeped, he took it out, "102.3*! This isn't good. Maybe we should get you to a hospital."

"No, I don't want to go to a hospital."

"Abbey, I realize as a doctor, you hate hospitals. But you are really sick. You need to go."

"Can't I just stay here, and you can be my doctor? I like it when you are in *your* doctor mode."

"As much as I would love that, no. We need to get you to a hospital."

"What if you had your doctor come here and check up on me? I really don't feel like moving, Jed. My entire body aches."

"Okay, I'll call a doctor up here. But if he says to take you to a hospital…"

"Deal." Abbey said as Jed picked the phone up and dialed a few numbers.

Once he got off the phone, he laid back down and pulled Abbey into his arms until the doctor came.

********************

"Can I see you alone for a minute, Mr. President?" The doctor said after he finished examining his new patient.

"Yeah, sure. We can go out there in the hall way." Jed leaned over and kissed his wife on the cheek. "I'll be back in a minute sweetie."

With that, Jed and the doctor moved out into the hallway. "How is she?"

"It's pretty bad, sir."

"How bad?" Jed avoided eye contact.

"With all the symptoms she described…I want to schedule a biopsy."

"You think she has cancer?"

"It's possible that she has cancer, yes. More specifically, ovarian cancer. Which is why I'd like to schedule a biopsy."

"Is this serious? You're serious?"

"Yes, Mr. President, I am. There is always the chance that I am wrong, and that she just has the flu, as well as the different pains she has been feeling. To be on the safe side, though, I'd really like to schedule this."

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning? 8:00 a.m.?"

"We'll be there. Thank you doctor." Jed extended his hand and bid the doctor good bye.


	3. Under The Weather 3

"What'd he say?" Abbey asked as Jed returned to the bedroom.

"He says you are in excellent health." Jed climbed back in bed and held his wife tightly in his arms.

"Liar! What'd he say? The truth."

"I never could lie to you." Tears began to form in his eyes. Abbey turned her head so she could look into his watery eyes. "You're scaring me, Jed. What'd he say? What's wrong?"

"He wants to do a biopsy." Abbey was speechless at this news. "I set it up for tomorrow morning, at 8:00 a.m." The tears that had been forming in his eyes began to flow down his face. "Don't worry, it's all gonna be fine." Jed held on to her tighter as they laid there in the silence.

********************

"Jed?" Abbey called out, still in her husband's arms, unsure if he was still awake.

"Yeah?" He responded.

With a tear in her voice, she said, "Tell me how it's all going to be just fine, again."

"It's all going to be fine, Abbey. I promise. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"I almost believe it when you say it." Abbey tried to smile as she began to feel woozy again. "Not again!" Abbey took off for the bathroom for the millionth time that day."

Jed had stayed in bed again this time. He heard the toilet flush, but she didn't emerge. Listening carefully, he heard her crying. Quietly entering the bathroom, he found her sitting on the floor, face right up by the toilet, crying her eyes out. Jed knelt down next to her, pulled her away from the toilet and hung on to her for dear life. "It's okay. Let it out. I'm here for you."

Abbey buried her head into his shoulder. "I'm so scared. What if it isn't nothing? What if it is cancer?"

"We will deal with that if and when we have to." They sat on the bathroom floor in silence for another ten minutes before they decided to go back to the bed.

********************

Abbey laid in bed, she couldn't sleep. And it wasn't because she was sick and feeling so miserable. She had lots of stuff on her mind. Can I really have cancer? No one in my family has had cancer. But that doesn't mean I can't have it. It doesn't always run in the family.

Look at Jed sleeping. And to think, I was mad at him earlier cause he didn't take the day off of work. But he did come back really early. That should count for something. And I guess it does. Besides, I know that being President is a hard job. And he's good at it too. But why isn't he allowed to be a human being as well? It isn't fair to me, to him.

He looks so gorgeous. Not very peaceful, but gorgeous nonetheless. I wonder if he would still feel the same about me if I do have cancer. I wonder how I would feel about me if I had cancer.

Why can't I get to sleep? Before I found out about all of this, all I could do was sleep. But now…now I can't. It's strange.

Why did this have to happen to me? Why now? My life is going great, and then bamb, right out of no where. You might have cancer. How am I supposed to deal with it? I'm so scared. And I feel all alone. But Jed is here for me. I know he is, he said so. But I just can't shake this feeling. Well, I'm gonna try this sleep thing again. Hopefully it works.

********************

A few hours later, Jed woke up. He had been having a hard time sleeping. He kept tossing and turning all night. The only thing that was on his mind was the news they received from the doctor. And it was very disturbing news.

Look at her, she's so beautiful. How can this be happening to her? And now, after everything in our lives is going great. I haven't had an MS attack in a long time. We haven't fought in forever. Unless you count earlier, but there was nothing I could do about that. I hope she understands that.

I hope she also understands that I am gonna stand by her through this. No matter what, I'm not leaving her. Of course she knows that, she has to. I tell her I love her everyday. But do I show her that I love her?

It's good that she is sleeping right now. Rest is what she needs. She doesn't look very peaceful though. But then neither am I.

It's not like we even know that she has cancer. The doctor said that there was a chance that she has it. Which means that there is a chance that she does not have it. Oh, how I pray that is so. I mean if she has cancer, we will deal with it. But why should she have to go through something like that?

Well, I suppose I should go back to sleep now, if I can. I can worry more about this later. As I am sure that I will. You just can't forget news like this. Those words keep repeating over and over in my mind. And how it broke her heart when I had to tell her. I hope I never have to do that again. I don't think I can, I love her too much to hurt her. And I can't protect her if she does have cancer; I'd just have to be a passenger. I don't think I can do that.

"I love you, Abigail." Jed says as he wraps his body around hers and tries to go back to sleep.


	4. Under The Weather 4

The alarm clock starts to scream, Jed is the first awake, "6:00 a.m." He shuts the thing off, then turns over to face Abbey. Pulling her into his arms, he kisses her on the neck, "It's time to wake up." He whispers.

Abbey woke up right away, "I don't want to. I'm just gonna stay here in bed, and never get up."

"We can't run from this, Abbey. We have to face it... It's gonna be fine. You'll see. The results are going to come back negative."

"And what if they don't? What then?"

"That's not going to happen. See, I have this all planned out."

"What?"

"The rest of our lives. You are going to be just fine, and we are going to live to be 120 years old, at least. And we are going to be happy. Nothing bad will ever happen to us."

"But what if it does?" Abbey asked as she took off for the bathroom yet again.

********************

The ride to the hospital was very quiet. Both Jed and Abbey were consumed by their thoughts to say much of anything. And when they did speak, it was just mumblings.

When they did arrive, Jed helped his wife out of the limo. He then put his arm around her waist, and they walked into the hospital. They still didn't do much speaking, there was just way too much on their minds. Besides, what else was left to say?

They approached the doctor that had examined Abbey the day before, and they murmured hellos. Then Abbey was taken into a room, where she was to change into a hospital gown. The next step was for the doctor to explain the procedures for the day. First they were to do an ultrasound, more specifically, a TVU. Then, if something was noticed in that, they would turn around and do a biopsy.

"Mrs. Bartlet, do you see this on the screen, right here?" The doctor pointed to some blob on the computer screen.

"Yeah." Abbey managed to choke out amidst all of her fears.

"I don't like the looks of this. I am definitely going to want to do a biopsy. Do you have any questions, or concerns? Anything at all?"

"No." Abbey quietly said as she reached out for her husband's hand and gripped it tightly.

"Okay then. I'm gonna go get all of the equipment ready for the biopsy. The two of you can just stay in here, I'll come get you when we are ready." The doctor disappeared from the room.

Once the doctor left the room, Jed climbed up on the examining bed with his wife and held her sobbing body in his arms. "I'm scared too. But it's all going to work out for the best, Abigail Bartlet. You just wait and see. I won't let anything happen to you." He gently kissed her on the back of the head. "I'm here for you."

********************

A few minutes later, Jed heard the doctor speaking with a nurse just outside, so he climbed off the bed, but he didn't let go of his wife. Just as he swore to himself he never would.

"Excuse me, but we are ready for you. If you will just follow me." The doctor said as he extended his arm, pointing out the open door.

Abbey managed to get off the examining bed, with Jed's help, and they walked arm in arm down the hallway. "If you'll just climb up on there, and lay flat on your back, we can begin."

Abbey did as she was told, as Jed sat in a chair against the wall. When it was all over, the doctor told them that the soonest the results would be in would be two days, forty-eight hours. He promised that that was the absolute soonest. If they didn't take that time, then the results would not be accurate and they'd have to go through it all over again. With that news, Abbey got out of the hospital gown, and back into her clothes, and they went back to the White House.

********************


	5. Under The Weather 5

Notes: I managed to sneak another song into one of my fan fics. Go figure.

The rest of that day was pretty much spent in silence. The two stayed confined to their bedroom, except for lunch and dinner. Abbey busied herself reading a book, trying to force herself to not think about the recent events that have so completely flipped her life upside down. Jed, he attempted to concentrate on all the work that had piled up on his desk from the day. Stuff that required the President's attention.

A few short hours after Abbey had begun reading her book, she finished it. After carefully setting it down on the end table by the couch, she turned her attention to her husband. She sat there, watching him for some time. Then, she stood up and went over to the stereo. Once there, she put a CD in.

Jed caught Abbey out of the corner of his eye, and just stared at her. He wasn't sure what she was doing, so he just watched. Then the music began to play, You've got a way, by Shania Twain.

You've got a way with me Somehow you got me to believe In everything that I could be I've gotta say-you really got a way

Abbey left the stereo and walked to the foot of their bed.

You've got a way it seems You gave me faith to find my dreams You'll never know just what that means Can't you see... you got a way with me

Jed followed suit, and met his wife by the bed.

It's in the way you want me It's in the way you hold me The way you show me just what love's made of It's in the way we make love

Standing there, Jed began to brush his wife's hair behind her back. Abbey ran her fingers through his hair, as they began to kiss.

You've got a way with words You get me smiling even when it hurts There's no way to measure what your love is worth I can't believe the way you get through to me

It's in the way you want me It's in the way you hold me The way you show me just what love's made of It's in the way we make love

They moved over to his side of the bed. Jed carefully laid her down and then climbed on top of her.

Oh, how I adore you Like no one before you I love you just the way you are

He gently began to caress her check, then brought his head down where his lips met with her lips.

It's in the way you want me Oh, It's in the way you hold me The way you show me just what love's made of It's in the way we make love

It's just the way you are

When the music stopped, Abbey whispered into Jed's ear as he kissed her neck, "I love you, Jed."

Jed brought his head around, so he could be eye to eye with his beautiful bride, "I love you, Abbey."

A few minutes had passed and Jed continued his actions with his wife as he noticed an unease in her facial expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just continue." Abbey said with pain in her voice.

"If I'm hurting you...I'll stop...We don't have to do this."

"No! Don't stop."

"Are you sure?"

"I can deal with this pain, I just need to be with you, completely." Abbey said as she tilted her head to the side.

Jed reached up and grabbed the back of her head and brought it closer to him, where he did as he was told.

For just one night, they were destined to feel normal, like the past two day's events had never happened. They were the only two people who existed in the world, if only for one night.

********************

  


	6. Under The Weather 6

The next day, Abbey wanted so much to keep that feeling that everything was normal. She did not want to face the possibility that she does indeed have cancer. Against Jed's strong persistent advice to the contrary, Abbey went into work that day.

Everyone knew what was going on with the First Lady, so as Jed walked his wife to her office, they got many empathetic stares, and an occasional sympathetic one. Jed wanted so much to protect his wife from those very stares. If they weren't going to make her realize this nightmare is real, not much would.

The comments began as they got closer to Abbey's office. The list of people giving their condolences ranged from secretaries, to her personal aide, to her chief of staff. The general consensus was that they were all feeling sorry that she had to endure such a tragedy. They all offered her their support, saying they would be there for her if need be. Then they all disappeared as quickly as they appeared.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay, here at work?" Jed asked Abbey as he sat on top of her desk.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just want to pretend that everything is normal. I may only have the rest of today to do that."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go to work, before you are late."

"They can wait. You take precedence over them. You know that, right? You know I love you."

"Yeah, I know. And I love you too. Now get out of here." Abbey said as she got up and shooed him out of her office.

Standing at the door, he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Fine, I'm going. But I'm only a phone call away. You got that?"

"Yes, now go. I have work to do."

Jed left Abbey's office, as he pretty much had no choice in the matter. He turned around to begin his walk through the hallways, but as he did so, he saw someone. Lilli Mays, Abbey's chief of staff.

"Lilli, I'm glad I ran into you." The President stopped in his tracks.

"What can I do for you, sir?"

"Will you call me, if anything happens to her?"

"Like what, sir?"

"Well, like if she decides to go back to the residence early, or if she gets another upset stomach. Anything health related, both physically and emotionally."

Jed and Lilli having been standing right outside Abbey's door the entire time, Abbey was able to hear their entire conversation, and so she decided to come out of her office. "Jed, you're not bugging my staff, and getting them to turn on me, are you?"

Putting his hand up on his chest, he said "I would never..."

"Yeah, sure you wouldn't." Abbey smiled at him.

"Lilli?" Jed asked, knowing Lilli knew what it was he was asking, as did Abbey.

"Sure thing, Mr. President."

"Thank you so much. Now, I'm gonna be late, so I gotta go." The President began walking away.

"Now...Lilli, I think we need to have a little chat about loyalty." Abbey threw an arm over her chief of staff as Jed looked back and winked at his wife. Abbey nodded her head as he lip-synched the words I love you to his wife and then continued on his way.

********************

  


	7. Under The Weather 7

When Jed left his wife, he continued on to his office for his first staff meeting since he left work early just two days ago. He entered the room and everyone was waiting, and rose at his entrance. The President immediately waved them down, and slowly but surely they all sat back down. Then an apprehension fell over the room.

"Someone speak!" Commanded the Commander in Chief. "And not all at once." He continued. Then he looked over at his best friend, his chief of staff. Leo was just sitting there, giving Jed one of those empathy looks. "Okay, since no one has made an attempt at words, I'm gonna speak."

Jed walked over to his desk, where he took his jacket off and placed it over his chair. "I know you all know what is going on with the First Lady. And where as I am glad you are all very worried about her, she has elected that today just be another normal day. I'm wanting that same thing for me, so no more of these looks." Jed waved his hand around resting it for a few seconds on each person present in the room. "The First Lady and I would like you to know that your concerns are very much appreciated, but we would prefer them to stay silent. Now, if we can get on with the work day..."

After Jed's little sermon, the senior staff meeting went so much smoother. It was coming to a close, and as people began to leave, Jed called out, "CJ, can you hold up a minute? I'd like to talk to you."

"Sure, Mr. President." CJ said as Jed led the way outside of the Oval Office and ushered the guard away.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Anything, sir." CJ said as she shot the President a questioning look.

"When I left my wife, I got the feeling that...I don't know, I just didn't like the feeling I was having. And I don't think she is going to tell me whatever it is. Do you think you could...possibly sit down with her, and maybe, I don't know, pry it from her."

"Well, I can try, sir. But I make no promises."

"That's okay, CJ. I just need to know that she is fine."

At that, CJ left, and the President returned to his office to find Leo still sitting down on the couch. "Leo...?"

"Jed, we need to talk." Leo said making sure he placed a strong emphasis on the President's first name.

"I imagine we do, it's not very often that you call me by my first name." Jed entered the room a little more as Leo stood up.

"I can see the pain in your eyes, Jed. You can't lie to me. How are you really doing?" Leo said as he was now walking along side his best friend.

"I'm scared. That's how I'm doing. How am I supposed to deal with this? I'm no good without her. You know, I told her that, the day I proposed to her, I told her that I'd be no good without her. What am I supposed to do if it is malignant cancer?" Jed and Leo reached the couches and sat down.

"You are supposed to be there for her. Nothing else, just there. And you are supposed to love her."

"I do, there is nothing that will change that. I love her more than the air that I breathe. But...I can tell she's in so much pain, agonizing over this, Leo. And I can't do a damn thing to help her."

"Abbey is a strong person, Jed. With you by her side, there is nothing she can't overcome. You just have to be there for her." Leo said as he patted Jed on the back.

********************

  


	8. Under The Weather 8

CJ having had a press briefing to do just a few minutes after she left the President, had to put his request off for a little bit of time. Eventually, though, she got around to it. Knocking on Abbey's door, CJ heard a few sniffles, and then an "Enter." Come from Abbey.

Stepping into the room, CJ saw the First Ladies' damp cheeks, her red puffy eyes. And even though Abbey tried to stop them, CJ saw the tears falling from her eyes.

"Abbey...?" CJ hesitated as she took in the sight in front of her.

Abbey withdrew a tissue from the box sitting on her desk, drying her face off, Abbey asked, "Is there something I can do for you, CJ?"

"No, but if there is something I can do for you..." CJ began to pry, just as she was asked to.

"Can you make the last two days' events disappear? Can you make this. . .this thing...disappear?"

"Abbey..." CJ was at a loss for words.

"It's okay. I know the answer to both of them. So he sent you in here, to check up on me, didn't he?"

"Yes, ma'am. But truth be known, I was planning on coming by to check on you anyway."

"Why is this happening to me, CJ?" The tears that Abbey had managed to choke back began to flood her cheeks. "Why me? It's gotta be some mistake." Abbey spun around in her chair to where she was no longer facing her husband's press secretary. "Jed...he's so worried about me. I know he is, that's why he sent you. It's killing him that he can't do anything for me. . .Frankly, it's killing me that I can't let him do anything for me."

"You can let him be there for you. Let him love you, and take care of you." Abbey spun halfway back.

"What other kind of wise wisdom do you have for me?" Abbey gave a nervous smile as she tried to laugh.

CJ and Abbey talked for the better half of the hour. Abbey had calmed down dramatically, even stopped crying. The two women had talked about life in general, they talked about...well, just about anything and everything that bore no real relevance to the past two days.

As a knock came at the door, CJ finally looked at her watch and realized that she had a meeting she was supposed to go to, so she quietly excused herself from the room as Abbey's secretary entered.

Once her meeting with a new reporter that had just had received her press credentials was over, CJ looked at her clock. She noted that it had been a good three hours since she had been asked to see the First Lady. Then her phone began to ring. When she hung up, she asked herself, "Why does it seem like I've been given detention?"

"Mr. President..." CJ popped her head into the office.

Jed looked up from some paper. For the last hour he had been staring at the first sentence. He couldn't get past that first sentence. There wasn't anything about it, he just had way to much else on his mind. "CJ!" Jed proclaimed as if her appearance had been the highlight of his day. "Did you talk to her? Did she tell you?"

"I spoke with the First Lady, yes."

"And...? Don't keep me waiting."

"And...you were right, she wasn't feeling that great."

"Do you know what it's about? Is there anything I can do for her?"

"Sir, your wife was feeling a little...perplexed by the recent changes in her life. She just needed someone to talk to. Woman to woman."

"I think you're lying to me. You wouldn't be keeping anything from me, would you? Cause you know, I can find out about it."

"Sir..."

Jed caught the tone of voice she used to say that. At that moment he realized that there was indeed something wrong with his wife, emotionally. Furthermore, he realized that Abbey directed CJ not to tell him what it was that was said. "Okay." Jed said as he turned back to face the paper, and the second sentence. CJ had gotten to the door, "Thank you, CJ. I really appreciate it."

"It's not a problem, sir. I'm glad I was able to help."

********************

  


	9. Under The Weather 9

"You wouldn't want to have lunch with the President of the United States, would you?" Jed silently entered Abbey's office.

His voice, and his appearance startled Abbey, as she looked up at him walking over to stand behind her. When he got where he wanted, he titled her chair back and leaned over to kiss his wife. "As long as my husband doesn't find out."

Jed laughed at the words that came from his wife, as he spun her chair around and pulled her up. "Then, come on."

"Now? It's only..." Abbey stopped as she looked at her watch, "It's only lunchtime."

"Which is why I asked you to lunch. After you Mrs. Bartlet." Jed held the door open for her.

"I could never say no to you." Abbey raised her eyebrows and let them fall back down as she grinned at her husband.

Making small talk at the lunch table, Jed said, "I talked to CJ today. Right before I came to find you, actually."

"Really? What'd you talk about?" Abbey asked with a lack of interest present. She knew that CJ didn't say anything, and that this was all a fishing trip on Jed's part.

"I'm glad you asked. We talked about you. Apparently she came to visit with you and the two of you shared a nice long talk."

"I suppose that it is possible that that is what happened." Abbey picked her glass up and took a drink.

"So...what'd the two of you talk about?"

"You are very direct, you know that?"

"Yes, I do know that. And that isn't an answer."

"We talked about...girl stuff, if you must know." Abbey avoided eye contact. She knew that if she made eye contact he would know the truth.

"See, I know better than that Abigail. I know you are hurting inside, and you aren't letting me help you."

"It's okay. I'm okay, Josiah." She tried to assure him.

Jed grabbed a hold of one of Abbey's hands, with both of his. He carefully stroked the inside of it. "I had a talk with Leo earlier...He told me that I have to be here for you, that I have to love you. He's right, and I am and do. But I could be here for you even more still, if you would open up to me, if you would tell me what's wrong."

Abbey broke down crying for the second time that day. Immediately, Jed shot up from his chair and walked around to the other side of the table. Once there, he pulled Abbey from her chair and held her in his arms. Rocking back and forth with her, he said, "I'm here for you, let it out."

After standing there for a few minutes, sobbing into her husband's shoulder, Abbey finally found the strength to speak. "Will anything change? If I have cancer...will things be different? What will happen with us?"

"I'd imagine that our bond would grow a hell of a lot stronger, if that is possible. But if you do, it will be fine. Look at me." Jed grabbed his wife's face into his hands. "Remember when we found out that I had MS? Remember how you were always there for me? How you wouldn't give up on me, how you stood by me? Now it's my turn to be all that for you. How'd that be?" Jed brought his head down to where their foreheads met, and he gazed into her beautiful soggy brown eyes.

"I'd like that."

"So is this what's been bothering you? You thought I wasn't gonna be there for you?"

Abbey shrugged and then looked away, "Yeah, I guess." She whispered.

"I heard that Abigail Bartlet. And how dare you. I would never dream of not being here for you. I love you too much."

"I love you." She whispered back.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't here that." Jed smiled.

"I said I love you." Abbey was still trying to avoid eye contact, but she wasn't successful. Her eyes locked down with Jed's, if only for a moment, a very intimate moment. Then she laid her head against his chest, as he pulled her body into his. They stood there in silence for another few minutes. "Didn't I say I wanted this to be a normal day?" Abbey asked nervously. "You should get back to work." She patted his chest as she lifted her head up.

Jed having found out what was troubling his First Lady, and having being successful in taking steps to put her troubles to rest, was a happy man. He knew he wasn't finished with his wife, he couldn't be until they received news of her medical condition, and hopefully it would be negative. But he was more satisfied than he was that morning. And so, when Abbey began to walk back to her office and directed him to do the same, he was able to do so. But before he was out of eyesight with her, he proclaimed, "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah. Me too. Now get out of here." Abbey smiled. She was feeling better. She took CJ's advice. She let Jed be there for her...it felt nice.

"I'm going, I'm going." Jed said as he continued to walk away from her. He was feeling better. He took Leo's advice and was there for his wife. He was glad he did, cause it made him feel better.

********************


	10. Under The Weather 10

The next morning Jed rose from bed early, about an hour early. There was no reason, the alarm didn't go off, Abbey wasn't awake yet. He just woke up. The first thing he did was pace around the room. Then he went back to the bed. He tried to go back to sleep, he still had two hours before he was supposed to be getting up, but he couldn't. He just kept tossing and turning for the next two hours. Eventually the alarm clock started buzzing and he could finally feel better about being awake.

Jed immediately pounded down on the button to make the noise go away. Then he turned over to look at his wife. She was actually able to sleep. That was a good thing, this may be her last night's sleep with not having cancer. Taking in the sight, Jed decided to let her sleep for a few more minutes as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Abbey woke up in time to see Jed retreating behind the bathroom door. She heard the water begin to run, and got up. She carefully slid into the bathroom without making a noise. When she climbed into the shower, Jed hadn't heard the door creaking open. As he held his eyes closed to rinse the shampoo out of his hair, Abbey began to kiss his neck.

As Jed felt this sweet sensation, he lowered his head and began to passionately kiss Abbey as the water pounded down on them. When the kiss broke, Jed moved away from the raining faucet above as he gazed into his wife's eyes. Abbey gazed back with an intensity that made words not necessary.

********************

When the two got out of the shower, they quickly dried off and got dressed for what was destined to be the most agonizing or most joyful day of their lives. They finally made it to the big day, now just if they could get through it.

Once they were both fully clothed, they ordered for some coffee, orange juice, waffles, and some pancakes to be sent up to them. The food arrived promptly, and the man delivering it left just as promptly.

Just as the last of the food and drinks disappeared, the phone began to ring. Abbey nervously ran to it. She knew who it was, she knew what he wanted. Could she deal with it?

"Hello, Abigail Bartlet."

"Mrs. Bartlet, this is Dr. Steven Rielley. I'd like to schedule a meeting for you to come in and talk with me."

"Why? What is it?"

"I'd rather tell you in person, ma'am."

"Give me the damn news." Abbey snapped loosing her patience.

Abbey looked at Jed for strength as she heard the doctor say, "The test results came back, ma'am. You do have ovarian cancer."

The End


End file.
